capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Evil Ryu
]]Evil Ryu, (殺意の波動に目覚めたリュウ, Satsui no Hadō ni Mezameta Ryū, "Ryu who has Awakened to the Surge of Killing Intent", Satsui Ryu in short), or Dark Ryu in the UDON comics, is a playable character in various Street Fighter games beginning with Street Fighter Alpha 2. He was originally introduced in a 1996 Street Fighter Zero manga series authored by Masahiko Nakahira, and later adapted in the Street Fighter canon by Capcom. He is the version of Ryu should he succumb to the Satsui no Hadou to his fullest extent and uses the Ansatsuken art as it was originally used for, and depicts Ryu's struggle to resist the urge. Gameplay-wise, Evil Ryu has more powerful attacks than the original, strikes faster and possesses some of the attacks of Akuma (such as the Shun Goku Satsu). The only time Ryu fully gave in to the Satsui no Hadou to the point of becoming Evil Ryu was in Street Fighter canon is at the end of the first World Warrior tournament. According to the Street Fighter Alpha series, Sagat, the defending champion, matched Ryu in battle, and then extended his hand to help Ryu up after thinking that he had won. Ryu was so consumed with the desire to win that he unwilling gave into the Satsui no Hadou to his fullest extent ("Evil Intent" or Dark Hadou in the American version) and executed a Metsu Shoryuken, scarring Sagat's chest and his pride with rage, defeating him with ease. Appearances Evil Ryu has occasionally appeared in various Capcom games featuring Ryu, besides Alpha. Nevertheless, Evil Ryu does not exist as a separate character and is an alternate version of Ryu in Alpha (this form of Ryu has its own page only for cross-reference purposes). Despite the temptation from the Satsui no Hadou, canonically, Ryu rejected the Satsui no Hadou from taking away his humanity like Akuma, and has made mass innovations to Gouken's style which helped him bring his personal style up to par with Evil Ryu from the his battle with Sagat by Street Fighter III. Evil Ryu appears as a playable character in the Arcade Edition version of Super Street Fighter IV. Alongside gaining new attacks, his design has been updated, now sporting a red demonic aura, a torn black gi, red eyes similar to Akuma and is far more powerful then the one in Alpha, flared up hair and a gaping hole in his chest that bursts with flares. This hole seems to be a reference to the wound Ryu receives in the Street Fighter III manga by Masahiko Nakahira (which ironically was a result of a battle in which he defeated Akuma without resorting to the Satsui no Hadou). In his alternate costume, he is given much longer hair, giving him a more demonic appearance. Personality Evil Ryu's beliefs are just like Akuma's who wants nothing more but to die in a fight against a worthy opponent, his personality is very brutal, harsh, uncompassionate and demonic, going so far as to call himself a demon. Evil Ryu throws away his respectful ways, he enjoys power quite a lot and truly hates weakness from all of humanity such as love, family, justice and vengeance. He also becomes very brutal towards people in general, especially those that oppose him. He is also harsher than Oni Akuma, to the point of being cold-blooded. He is shown to be very smart as well. Other media Asura's Wrath Evil Ryu appears as the second and final opponent of the Asura's Wrath extra DLC episode "Lost Episode 1: Finally Someone Angrier Than Me", and is referred to as "Hatred Incarnate". After the titular character uppercuts him into the moon and attempts to drive him through the chest with his fist, the Satsui no Hadou awakens, causing Ryu to transform into a demonic being. The previous SSFIV combat style used in the first part of the episode switches to the traditional one used for the game. Evil Ryu retains all of his moves from SSFIV, but they have been significantly enhanced for the style of this game (i.e. larger Gohadoukens) and his Metsu Shoryuken is much stronger than most boss attacks in the game. The battle ends when both Asura and Evil Ryu attempt the Raging Demon on one another and it ends up in a draw, exhausting Ryu's darkness and returning him to normal. Trivia *Like Akuma, Evil Ryu has a signature symbol that appears when he performs the Raging Demon and is just as strong as Shin Akuma as seen in Street Fighter Alpha 3. Evil Ryu has a different symbol than that of Akuma, Shin Akuma and even Oni: In Street Fighter Alpha 3 and in Capcom vs. SNK 2, the symbol was Metsu (滅) for "Destruction". *Many warriors opposed the Satsui no Hadou such as Gouken, Ken, Juri, Ingrid, Sagat, Guy and Rose. *Evil Ryu in Super Street Fighter 4 Arcade Edition on the otherhand does not use the Raging Demon as his ultra but as a super. His signiture move is a triple shoryuken that, if not blocked, on the third hit Evil Ryu will go up in the sky, raises his hand and absorb as much dark ki that he can, then smashes it into his opponents skull with his fist as he goes down to earth. Gallery Image:CapSNKEvilRyu.png|''Capcom vs. SNK'' Image:CapSNKEvilRyu2.png|''Capcom vs. SNK'' Image:SFA3EvilRyu.png|''Street Fighter Alpha 3'' Image:CapSNK2EvilRyu.png|''Capcom vs. SNK 2'' by Shinkiro (SNK groove) Image:Evil Ryu.jpg|''Capcom vs. SNK 2'' by Kinu Nishimura (Capcom groove) Image:SFA3MAXEvilRyu.png|''Street Fighter Alpha 3 MAX'' Image:SSFIVArcadeEvilRyu.png|''Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition'' Image:IFSEvilRyu.png|''Street Fighter'' UFS Trading Card Game by Stan Lau Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains